


A Snuggly Moment

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ff_exchange, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerith and Red XIII cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snuggly Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> Prompt: Red XIII/Aeris. Maybe the party got there too late to interrupt Hojo's experiment, or maybe they've been getting to know each other as they travel, and they're developing a connection based on being the last of their kind. Please don't treat this prompt as a joke/play it for comedy, and otherwise I'm pretty flexible with it -- you can go anywhere from horror to romance.
> 
> This really deserves some well thought out fic, but as I don't have time for the thinking or the writing at this point, have a snuggle!sketch. Ironically, if I was going for fic, I think I would have gone the horror route...
> 
> Also, I apologize for Aerith's hand. It is not supposed to look broken, I just screwed it up when inking.


End file.
